


Man on a Mission

by transjohnnygill



Series: Adventures of Johnny and Kanda [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Searching for AW arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjohnnygill/pseuds/transjohnnygill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny feels contractually-obligated as a tailor to fix Kanda's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man on a Mission

Based on first impressions alone, no one in their right mind would peg Johnny Gill as a force to be reckoned with. Even a generous second opinion would have only labeled him as determined and mildly stubborn. But as Kanda was quickly learning, when Johnny Gill made up his mind, he was a man on a mission and nothing short of death would deter the scientist. And even that Kanda had his doubts about. The man could probably exist solely off of his steadfastness and optimism alone. It was never a question as to whether or not Johnny _could_ manage to pull something off so much as _when_.

And unfortunately for Kanda, Johnny’s latest target just happened to be Kanda’s pants.

Or rather, the large rip that had appeared down one knee of the pants after having encountered a rather loud and rowdy group of men in one of the bars, all of whom were overly interested in the innocent-looking scientist. Kanda had taken offense on Johnny’s behalf since the older man was two-sheets to the wind, introducing the men to his fist and starting a rather large brawl that ended with all of them being tossed out of the establishment. Ironically, the pants hadn’t been ripped in the fight, but rather afterwards when Kanda had skidded down a set of stairs on his knees in order to keep his tipsy companion from breaking his neck when he tried to skip down said stairs.

The next day, Johnny remembered none of what had happened, but refused to forget the fact that the exorcist was walking around with a hole in his pants. The tailor-turned-scientist claimed that turning a blind eye to the offending rip would be a disgrace to his family business, going on about how his mother would be rolling over in her grave if her son let Kanda continue to walk around like that. Kanda figured that the man would quickly forget about his pants and move on to more pressing matters, like finding the Beansprout. And as the day progressed, Kanda assumed that he had been correct; they picked up the same routine as they had over the past days, hitting up bars and taverns during the daylight hours and then brothels and casinos as night fell.

They hit a total of nineteen different establishments. Nineteen different hellholes of alcohol and debauchery. And not a single person had seen heads or tails of Allen Walker. Kanda couldn’t help but wonder if they needed to start searching in places that didn’t require patrons to be eighteen or older to enter. Johnny of course was undeterred by the failure, while Kanda just barely managed to keep his mouth shut, grinding his teeth together in frustration as the pair wandered back to the inn, the scientist pulling him along like an overly energetic puppy.

Johnny made a beeline for his bag when they got back to their room, rifling through the contents with the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. Kanda rolled his eyes, stripping off his coat now that he was in the warm room and plopping down onto the bed, one arm covering his eyes and the other resting on his stomach. He heard his roommate give a victorious “Aha!” as he found whatever he had been searching for in his bag of knickknacks. The bed dipped beside Kanda, who sighed knowing that Johnny was about to make him do something other than just lie there.

“If I have to move, the answer is no.” Kanda muttered out, eyes still closed underneath of his arm. He felt the mattress rock as the other man resituated himself further onto the bed.

“Well, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. S’up to you.” Kanda shifted his arm off of one eye, peering at the scientist over the bridge of his nose. He was sitting cross-legged next to Kanda’s knees, a too-sweet smile on his face and holding a needle and thread.

Kanda groaned, knowing that the only way this was going to end was with him pantless, one way or another. The only difference was how much pestering he would have to live through before it happened. Conceding the battle to the tailor, he lifted his hips, shimmying the pants over his hips and allowing Johnny to tug them the rest of the way down. Kanda shook his head, sighing lightly as the older man set to work, goofy smile on his face as he chattered on mindlessly, not noticing as Kanda drifted off to sleep beside him.

 


End file.
